Angels&Demons
by Sly-Raven199
Summary: The Winchesters are in for a surprise, when the past meets the present in a small cafe. Sam and Dean meet to old ememies from high school out on a hunt, now they don't know if they're the hunters or the hunted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Past Meets Present**

* * *

"Freak" the ever so familiar voice a Winchester said as Ruth rounded the corner towards her locker. Only to see Sam Winchester walking in the other direction and pounding coming from a locker.

"Anyone there?" she asked " Ohh not again" she said as she realized who was stuffed in the locker. "What's the combination?" Ruth asked while pulling hard on the lock.

"36 24 11" the small girl replied from within the locker "…and hurry up, there are gym clothes in here!" Willow said with sarcasm as the dial turned. When the door of the locker opened, Willow fell out like a rag doll. "What did you do this time?" Ruth said with frustration.

"I only told him he would have looked better after a hair cut" she said "… but then he got all defensive, and stuffed me in a locker!" she finished. "You really need to learn how to channel your anger after what happened" Ruth said motherly

"Because I would totally go around biting people, it's like my life's ambition" Willow said defensively. The bell shrieked around them. Willow grabbed her books for her ninth grade math class.

"Don't worry I'll kill the Winchesters for you" Ruth screamed over the noisy hall, only to receive and not so nice one finger gesture from Willow.

"Ohh Deany boy" Ruth said in a very high pitched voice towards Dean while grabbing the back of his up turned collared shirt "We need to talk" she said while glaring at the bleach blond that he was talking to "Privately" she said making the blond make a Humph noise and walking away.

"What now Langston, I was about to get a date to tomorrow dance." He said with a cheesy grin.

"When are you and your brother going to learn that messing with Willow is just like messing with me" She said "What did he do this time" Dean asked rolling his eyes. "He, your ever so charming _lack of a better word _Brother, stuffed Willow in a locker… again!" She said raising her voice. "I'll talk to him, but, I guarantee nothing" Dean said while pulling his coat out of his locker. "Now if you would excuse me I have to go on a trip _with _my brother and my dad." He finished while slamming the locker door "Don't worry your excused."

* * *

Eight Years Later

* * *

"Pass the ketchup" Willow said with a ton of fries in her mouth. "Disgusting… chew first" Ruth said with a look of horror on her face.

"You know what; I don't know which is scarier, you with food in your mouth or two dozen vampires trying to eat me." Ruth said before looking back down at the entry she was working on.

"Good job, by the way. I don't think I every saw them look so scared in my whole life" Willow said. Ruth just nodded and continued to write.

Only two hours ago did these two girls attack and kill almost two dozen vampires. "I don't know why you're always writing in that thing" Willow said referring to the ratty journal that never left Ruth's side. "Every good hunter keeps a journal, and besides after you're possessed by a demon for five years you tend to need to write down the things you experienced" She said while Willow mimicked her. "Just eat your damn fries" She finished.

"Well I'm full… let's heard to the motel" Willow said while giving a low belch. Ruth gave her a look but got up anyway. "We really shouldn't stay here to long, I mean we're already not on good terms with the most hunters, but we killed so many vampires today someone's bound to know about it or find out." Ruth said.

"Relax have some fun, besides I'd be able to smell them a mile away" Willow said slyly "Well not all of us are part vampire, now are we?" Ruth said sarcastically earning strange looks from the other people in the dinner.

While facing Willow, Ruth didn't realize that see was walking into someone, a very hot someone.

"Ohh sorry" She said with a bit of pink in her cheeks. " I didn't see you there" Ruth said not realizing exactly who she ran into, Willow did thought, she would never forget the person that was responsible for stuffing her in a locker every other day of the week.

"Come on Ruth let's go" Willow said while forcefully pulling her out of the dinner, and walking towards their Ducati 749s's pulling their helmet's onto their heads and activating the intercoms. Ruth sat gently onto her black Ducati and Willow got on her green. They revved the engines and sped off towards there motel.

* * *

"What's with the fast getaway" Ruth's voice came over the intercom in Willow's helmets. "They weren't bad looking" she added.

"Yeah, not bad for Winchesters" Willow said speeding up on her motorcycle. "What! That's impossible, come on Willow. It can't be them" Ruth said. "No it was them I'll never forget the one who stuffed me into lockers" Willow said.

* * *

Ruth and Willow pulled into the motel parking lot "Willow I think you're over reacting, come on, it's a very slim chance they could be here" Ruth said unlocking the door to the motel room.

"Fine whatever, I'm going to take a shower then I'm going out" Willow said walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Well that was fun" Ruth mumbled to herself and sat down in front of her laptop. "Let's see" Ruth started typing. "There's what looks like a possible Vampire killing, a couple towns over, do you want to check it out?" Ruth yelled.

"Sure why not" Willow yelled over the running water. Not long after the water stopped and Willow walked out wearing tight black jeans and a green belly top with long shelves." You're not going out like that" Ruth said getting up "Oh yes I am- mother" Willow said. She picked up her keys and walked out the door.

"Whatever, if you get attacked by some creature –or worst yet- a human, don't come running to me" Ruth mumbled to herself and sat back down.

Willow parked her motorcycle beside a tree and walked over to the edge of a cliff that looked over the town. "I wish time could just stand still" Willow said and sat down while watching the sun disappear. As the stars appear in the sky Willow hopped on to her motorcycle and drove back to the motel. When she got there she turned off the motor and got off her motorcycle. "Nice Ducati 749s" a voice said.

Willow took her helmet off and turned around. But when she saw Sam Winchester standing in front of her, her face darkened. "I though I left you back home" Willow said "Do I know you" Sam replied. "Well you damn well should! But I understand if you don't remember, after all I was just a freak" Willow said glaring at Sam. "Willow, wow you…changed" he said looking her up and down. "Really I wish I could say the same to you" Willow replied. "That was mean" Sam said ginning.

* * *

Ruth walked out the door and looked around "Now where is that girl" she said "Look at what the cat dragged in, I though I knew the girl I bumped into" an unmistakable voice said. Ruth looked to the left to see Dean Winchester leaning on what looked like a 67' or 69' Chevrolet Impala.

"Dean Winchester what a joy seeing you here, I guess Willow was right after all" Ruth said walking up to him. "I'm not surprised that she knew who was standing in front of her" Dean replied. Ruth put on a serious face "Well you better hope I find her before Sam does" she said.

"Sam Winchester you are hopeless" a voice screamed in the distance, Dean and Ruth look at each other "To late" they both said at the same time.

Ruth turned around to find Willow stomping towards her. Willow stopped and looked at Dean "You're bother is the most irritating, annoying, hopeless jackass I have ever met! Make sure he stays as far away as possible" she yells and walked away.

* * *

"Come on Willow just tell me what happened" Ruth said as they sat in one of the town's diners. "Hopeless, that boy is hopeless, I tell you" Willow said as she took a bite out of her hot-dog. Ruth couldn't help but to sigh in frustration

"Just tell me what happened or I'm seriously going to hurt you" Ruth said with anger. "The jerk stuffed me into lockers and then has the nerve to check me out" Willow said with a huff. "Well that's interesting" Ruth said "Yeah well tomorrow we're out of here, I'm putting as much distance between me and him" Willow said

* * *

"Willow let's stop for the night" said over the intercom "Sure" Willow replied as they enter a new town and found a motel. "Room for two please" Ruth said and pulled out a credit card. "Room 7" the man at the front desk said handing the Willow the keys.

"So were only one more day away from that suspicious death" Ruth said "There's nothing suspicious about it, it was a Vampire, the puncher wounds prove it." Willow replied falling down onto one of the beds. "Do you want something to eat?" Willow asked "All this talk about Vampires has made me hungry" she added. "What, not the driving? No thanks I'm just going to take a shower and maybe watch some television." Ruth said and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Here you go Hun" the lady behind the counter said, while passing Willow's order to her. "Thanks" Willow said as she walked away.

"I'm just saying you scared them off" the voice of Dean Winchester said. Willow looked to the left to see who was talking. "Damn what is he doing? Staking me?" Willow mumbled and turned a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : A Walk Around the Corner**

"I'm just saying you scared them off" Dean said. "I did not" Sam said indignantly, this talk had begun hours ago and Dean wouldn't let it drop.

"She called you, a jackass, I mean you must have done something" Dean said "Ohh wait you did! You stuffed her into lockers for, like a year. And Langston practically ripped my ear off every time too."

"Well it's not like you didn't like the attention from Ruth, I mean you like _brighten_ at the sight of her" Sam said in defense "And I sorry if I couldn't stand Willow, I mean she was so… bubbly and happy" Sam said with distant.

"I soo didn't _'brighten'_ at the sight of Langston, and you did enjoy Willows personality" Dean said with, if Sam didn't know any better, a sight bit of red in his cheeks.

"I did not" Sam said turning in his seat towards Dean's side of the car. "She was annoy, and stupid, and… very, very annoying." Sam said while slowly raising his voice.

The car got very silent for a moment, Dean kept his eyes on the road and Sam stared out the window. Sam suddenly gave a noise of annoyance.

"Jerk"

Dean turned his head towards Sam, giving him the Winchester cheeky smirk "Bitch"

"I'm just saying: stay quiet" Ruth said in an undertone "Why? Why would I need to stay quiet?" Willow said as though she had been hit in the face. "Because you have a habit making the families cry harder"

"I do not…" Willow said being cut off by the door of the house, opening slowly to reveal a red eyed woman.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Dennis, we were Andy's friends, we're really sorry for your loss." Ruth cut in. "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember you." "Andy and I had a couple of classes together." Ruth said

"Oh well come in then" Mrs. Dennis said sounding almost excited; Willow assumed that Andy wasn't that popular of a person. "Andy and I had a chemistry class together, I would have come sooner but we had a falling out, and them I went on that class trip" Ruth went on, sounding somewhat pathetic.

"Yes, the class trip, where were you going again?" "To the swamp we were collecting samples that we would be studying." Ruth said without skipping a beat. _If it's something that Ruth's good at its lying. _Willow mused.

"But that's not why a came here, you see me and Andy had some mutual friends, and I was wondering if you knew where I could find them"

"No I don't think I do…" Mrs. Dennis said confused "They'd be new, maybe a little out of place, very dark clothing?" Willow said butting in, earning a look from Ruth and wasn't very nice.

"Yes, I do remember now they came around once or twice, but I never got their names"

"Do you think Andy did, maybe in an address book or something?" Willow asked going strait into hunter mode. "Everything's in his room" Mrs. Dennis said breaking up "Do you think that my friend, Willow could go look for it, we have a paper due and we were working with them on it." Ruth said while handing Mrs. Dennis a tissue

"Yes, of course, just don't move anything." _Jackpot!_ Ruth gave Willow a nod and Willow quickly made her way down the hall "Second door to the right" Mrs. Dennis called after her.

Andy's room was…. different; black walls and flooring, it would have looked like a black hole if it weren't for the window. The floor had nothing on it, not even a sock or shirt which was odd. The desk was the only thing that looked somewhat normal, papers were stacked in piles, neat piles, and they all seemed to have to do with school so they weren't helping at all. Willow began to look through the little cupboards inside the desk, everything was relates to school, _Yes, Andy was NOT a social person_ Willow gave a silent laugh then continued her search though the cabinets.

"Interesting" Willow said when coming to a locked cabinet. After picking the lock what Willow found put the icing on the cake. Inside there was what looked like a briefcase and a pure white book. Willows smile grew, if this wasn't what they were looking for then she would shave her head and never hunt again.

Opening the case she quickly placed the book inside then she sealed it again. Then opening the window she placed the case safely on the green grass, glancing down the street she noticed an Impala sitting at the curb, it didn't take her long to recognize it.

"Shit" she whispered opening the door only to hear the sounds of new voices, as the living room came into view, Willow anger rose sitting in her old seat was none other than Sam Winchester.

"Ah Willow, did you find what you were looking for?" Mrs. Dennis asked she seemed to be on cloud nine. "No unfortunately, I couldn't find it" Willows gave Ruth a look.

Ruth was deep in discussion with Dean over what sounded like AC/DC. "We should go. Shouldn't we Ruth?" Willow said with a tone lased with urgency.

Ruth wordlessly got out of her chair and together the said their goodbyes and walked out the front door.

"Get what we needed?" Ruth asked "Yeah, it's down the side of the house" Willow pointed toward the brick house beside the Dennis's .

"I'll go get it, you just keep walking." "'Kay"

As Ruth walked down the side of the house, there was a bag on the ground and Ruth assumed that it was what they were looking for, she bent down and picked up the bag, when she stood up she came face to face with Dean Winchester. He was standing by what looked like a desk, he was staring her strait in the eye Dean had a questioning look in his eye. Ruth just cocked an eyebrow and began to walk away.

When she met up with Willow at the bikes, she didn't tell her about the little meeting with Dean, she actually was having a hard time raping her head around it. _The Winchesters they're hunters?_ It made sense after she thought about it. They were like them.


End file.
